Hell's Heart
by BossiestPanda4
Summary: Kimnara is a half-demon that was born from a powerful Demon Lord who died before her birth. Now that she is here in the human world, the demons want her dead and it is up to her to find the answers that she needs along with Inuyasha and his friends. SessRomance, InuRomance
1. Chapter 1

The time was near. Darkness clouded the small village, thunder rolling. The peasants quickly gathered their belongings and headed inside for the night. However, it was the beginning of a new life for certain individuals, individuals that the peasants had grown wary of; had grown to fear.

In the eastern lands of Morgenstern, the demon lord, Maurodon, was expecting the birth of his first child. He stood just above the full moon, staring down at the pool of blood that spread around his feet. The pain was almost unbearable. His time was near.

He expected it. He wanted to be dead. After everything he's seen, everything he's done….was beyond forgiveness in this world. He wished to go back to hell, where he belonged. Someone like him didn't belong here. All he did was cause pain…even to the one person that meant more to him than death itself.

When he first saw her, he desired her. Her skin was an olive tone, her eyes the color of the sea. He could not bear to be away from her…even if she was human. The Emperor ordered that he stay away from the humans since it was dangerous when it came to business, however, Maurodon sensed a difference in her. She was feisty, a dark aura around her that screamed "powerful."

Now, after a year of being in the human world, she became round with his child. For months, he watched her writhe in pain and he hated himself for it. This night, he begged for death as he heard her scream in pain, trying to bring his filthy seed into the world.

He looked behind him seeing one of his companions walk up the snowy path to him. "My lord, we must hurry. It is time." Maurodon shook his head. "No, I can't afford to leave her. Not like this." The young soldier looked up at the sky, anticipating for the Emperor to strike. Maurodon spoke again, his voice barely audible. "I deserve to die. She did not deserve this at all. If the Emperor kills me, then so be it. My mission is done. But I will not leave her until death takes me, Rollick."

He growled at the demon lord, walking back to the other soldiers, yelling angrily to abandon Maurodon. The demon lord looked back at the sky, hearing his lover's cries as she trudged on to give birth. He knew the village would come after him, and yet he did not care. Death did not scare him…he felt dead.

He lifted his hand, the slashes and scars were beyond repair. The village had already left their mark, but the job was not finished….

He heard heavy breathing behind him, a strong heartbeat that only made him smirk. "You've found me." He turned and saw his lover's father, the one that injured him. The man's blue eyes were dark now, circles appearing under his wrinkling skin. "You know what you've done. You must pay for your deeds. You deserve hell…"

Maurodon laughed. "You have no idea how bad I wish I was dead. Hell will not pay for my actions, even though I deserve it as well." He turned around, falling down to his knees to the human. "Forgiveness will not pay for what your daughter is going through right now. But I ask one favor…please…before you kill me."

The father glared down at him, waiting for the demon to speak

"Let the child live…"


	2. Chapter 2

Several lifetimes have passed, the war seethed with the demons. The humans finally found peace again among the city in Morgenstern. The city flourished in their economy, no longer fearing that the demons will come. Some had thought that they all retreated back to hell.

But that was not the case….entirely.

A young woman stared up at the hill that was just a few yards from her small house. She could sense…a disturbance there that tore at her. It almost felt as if it was a part of her. She shook her head, staring down at the morning light on the table. "You're a fool, Kimnara," she whispered.

No one ever spoke of the hill. All they ever said was that it ended the war…nothing else. But why did she feel that there was something else that happened there? It did not make any sense. Her mother never spoke about it either. She said that there were some things that must not be known in this world…things that must not be heard…

When her mother died, Kimnara was left alone with more questions…but no answers. She found comfort in a woman who helped her fight into the farm life. She was the priestess of the village who helped protect the wary peasants of any demons. The whole village depended on her since they were defenseless against the demons' wrath. Morgenstern had cut them off from their services because they believed they were cursed and doomed for hell with the demons.

Kimnara stepped outside, seeing the peasants getting to work with the morning farming. She could already see the priestess leaving the temple, tying her long black hair back. She immediately saw Kimnara, flinched, then smiled quickly before waving her over.

"You're up early," she laughed. The priestess smiled, pulling her under her arms. This was the only friend that Kimnara had. Everyone else seemed so withdrawn, like they were afraid of her. Yet the priestess was so warming and welcoming. Her pale lips stretched into a wide smile, feeling wanted and loved for the first time since her mother's death. She never really had any friends. All she ever had was her mother. She didn't know anything about her father…

"I don't sleep very well." Kimnara pulled her long black hair behind her ears, trying to remember the last time she ever really slept.

The priestess pulled her into the meadow, picking up some herbs. "Are you still having those dreams?"

She nodded her head, helping her with the herbs. "Maybe they have something to do with your past. Do you still not remember?"

Kimnara shook her head. "My mother never told me. She refused to. When I was younger, I would hear her cry at night, saying she wished she never loved him…that she never laid eyes on him…I never understood what she meant. I asked her why she would cry. All she did tell me that I was the best thing that ever happened to her."

The priestess sat down in the grass, pulling back the skin of the herbs. Kimnara sat next to her, pulling the grass from the ground.

"She was speaking of your father, wasn't she?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I know nothing of him."

The priestess looked at her, scowling at her pale face. She was definitely different, mostly human…half of something that she knew far too well. She couldn't bear to tell her since she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She also didn't want to tell her that she had feelings for someone just like her…

She knew that it was wrong. She hated that she loved him. If that meant that she would have to go to hell, then she would gladly go. It was the best mistake that she ever made.

Suddenly, there was a blood-filled shriek that had Kimnara immediately jumped to her feet. The priestess jumped to her feet and ran into the village quickly, leaving the herbs behind. Kimnara followed, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. The town had been so peaceful for centuries, what could be going on now?

"Help me please!"

Kimnara stopped at the edge of the meadow and saw what looked like to be a human finish off the last bits of the male victim that had fallen to him. He looked up immediately, looking straight at Kimnara. He immediately knew what she was. He wiped away the blood from his lips and took a step forward.

Kimnara's eyes widened. He was tall with long black hair, braided back over his shoulder. His skin was not as pale as hers, yet his eyes were the same shape and color as hers were.

"Well now, look what we have here. You actually lived…" He smirked at her, "And you've definitely grown to a ravishing young woman."

She took another step back. "You stay away from me! You monster! What are you doing to this people?!"

The man laughed, his whole frame shaking. "Come now, are you that naïve? You're just like me…a god…filled with power, strength, and immortality. However, you've been living a normal life, living under these pathetic humans for too damn long. You don't know of your true power!"

Kimnara's heart almost stopped, immediately remembering what her mother had been talking about all this time. "NO! I am NOT a demon! I am nothing like you!"

"Oh but you are. The Emperor knows of you. You are the demon lord's child. Yes, I remember perfectly. I was there…" The demon growled at the memory, trying to forget the fact that he had left his lord behind in this human world.

An arrow suddenly flew past Kimnara and struck the demon directly in the arm, causing significant amount of pain.

"You stay away from her you pathetic demon. She is none of your concern."

Kimnara looked behind her and saw the priestess holding her bow out, getting ready to load another arrow. She quickly ran and stood beside her.

"Ah Kikyo, I heard you were mingling around with another half demon. How pathetic can you be? I thought your standards were much higher than that." He tsked at her, falling down to his knees from the pain.

Kimnara gasped, looking at the priestess, anger filling in her heart. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell about who I was?" She shoved past Kikyo, running to the edge of the woods.

"Kimnara let me explain please!" Kikyo shouted, taking a step towards her.

She looked at the demon once before she turned to her. "Why? What's the point? I'm not welcome in this place. You've already betrayed me when you know I have no one else. My whole family is dead…and now I'm a monster according to him."

A tear starts to fill one of Kikyo's eyes. "Just let me explain…"

Kimnara shook her head. "You've done enough." Then, in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Kikyo let out an angry cry, stabbing the demon, finishing him off with the dagger that was hiding in her kimono. She had to find her…She had to…before the Emperor did.


	3. Meeting the Gang

Kimnara had been running for hours now and she was becoming quite tired. No one had decided to follow her, thank goodness. She wasn't ready to deal with Kikyo or anyone else. She wanted to be alone, figure things out for herself. She wanted more information, but she couldn't take upon herself to find the answers.

All that she could believe was that she was a monster, a creature that feasted upon the living, dooming herself for hell.

She could remember that demon killing the innocent farmer. It chilled her to the bone to see something like that. Her mother steered her away from anything that she thought was too violent for her. When the war was still going on, her mother would hide her in her room while she dealt with a man that had entered their house.

She couldn't remember much of the conversation, but she did hear her name a lot. Maybe that was her father that was in the room with her…apparently her mother was trying to protect her from him. She KNEW what she was and never bothered to tell her. She knew what her father was too…

Kimnara couldn't help but crawl under a tree and let a few tears fall. Her whole life she had been lied to, hidden from others. She didn't WANT to be like them. She liked having real friends and feeling free….and alive.

Now, she didn't know what she was doomed to be…

She wiped her eyes and stared down at the creek. It was getting late and she had to find shelter. There was no telling what would be roaming out at night. She wrapped herself tightly in her cloak and walked further down the trail towards a small cave that sat just behind the pool of water. She quickly ran inside and huddled in the corner just in time before the rain hit.

Thunder rolled through the skies, lightning flashing in her dark eyes. She was exhausted but sleep was not an option, not when she knew what was out there. She just wanted to feel safe until morning before she could find help.

Her face fell into her knees, her whole body shivering from the coldness of the rain. She didn't know if she could hold this off until light. She hadn't eaten since she left her village.

"Kagome, are you sure you saw it come this way?" a male, angry voice shouted.

Kimnara immediately stood up, her heart racing. Lightning flashed outside the cave, causing her to fall backwards deeper into her corner. She was not ready to be found.

Who could possibly be out here in a storm like this?

"Yes! I could see its glow just around this area. It has to be around here somewhere."

There was some growling after the girl spoke.

"Wait!" another male shouted, "Inuyasha, there is someone out here."

Kimnara's breath caught in her throat.

There was another growl that ripped through the rain.

Kimnara crawled farther into the burrow, trying to hide herself in the shadows. It was dark enough so she was hoping that they would avoid her. She wrapped her arms around her petite body and laid her head on her knees. She couldn't exactly see anyone; however, she could see four shadows walking around the creek that seemed to be looking around towards her burrow.

"Relax, Miroku," another female sneered, "I don't sense any aggressive creatures out here. It could be just a rabbit or squirrel…stop being so tense."

"No," he said. One of the shadows looked directly into the burrow.

"It's human…I can feel the heart beat."

Kimnara reached over and grabbed a nearby rock. She clenched it in her hand, waiting for the man to walk close enough to her. Murder was the last thing that she wanted to do but she could not risk getting caught by the demons. There had to be someone out there that could help her…

The man stepped into the creek, walking slowly to the burrow.

She could vaguely see that he was wearing some sort of robe with a long staff in his left hand.

He didn't look like a demon…

She could be wrong though.

"Is anyone in here? We're not going to hurt you."

The man took another step, getting closer and closer to Kimnara. She held her breath, lifted her arm, and screamed with every bit of strength that she had in her body. She jumped up, slammed the rock against his temple, and ran past him into the creek.

"Miroku!" one of the females shouted.

Kimnara turned back for one second and immediately stopped.

He looked somewhat like her….his eyes were a golden color, the same skin color…except for the long silver hair and dog ears that stood atop his head.

He looked back, growling at her for only a second before freezing, staring indifferently at her.

"Stop right there! Who are you?"

A young girl stood in front of her, running through the creek towards her. She looked human…no golden eyes or anything unusual. Her clothing definitely seemed to clarify it. It was so…out of the ordinary.

"Kagome, wait. She's harmless."

Kimnara looked at the boy, folding her arms around her body. He walked towards them, looking at her once more. The other woman watched warily, her hands holding a large weapon on her back.

Kimnara took another step back, her whole body shaking. She wasn't ready to show herself to the world yet…especially to the humans. They didn't understand what she felt, saw, or hoped for. Her wishes for a normal life only made her village push her farther and farther away. She had no friends, no family…

She had lost everything…all because her mother loved a demon.

Suddenly, things became all black. Thunder roared in the sky, the lightening flashing instantly in the sky. Voices boomed in her ears.

The energy in her body became bone dry and all that she could do was give into the darkness that came upon her. She liked the way it felt…to feel the peace for once. It almost felt like death…no pain…no anger…no sadness. Maybe this is what she was doomed for... doomed to never love or feel the touch of her loved one's skin against hers.

That was something she could give up….something she could give up very easily.

The light stung Kimnara's eyes, causing her to rise up immediately. The pain in her head sent chills down her spine, sending her back into the bed. She looked to her side and saw and elderly lady with an eye patch covering her right eye. She was wearing a white kimono with red bottoms, covered in dirt from the floor. The eagerness in her eyes caused Kimnara to jump back against the wall, ready to attack the old hag.

"No, please, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Lady Kaede. I am the priestess of this village."

Kimnara gritted her teeth at the word "priestess." It made her think of Kikyo, the one that had nailed the last nail into her coffin…

The old woman smiled, reaching down to grab a bowl of soup that quickly caught the young, hungry girl's attention. Her stomach snarled.

"I figured you were hungry. Maybe next time you should eat before you starve yourself to death. Then you won't pass out like that."

Kimnara literally shoved her face into the bowl, swallowing every piece of vegetable and meat that was in the soup, not caring how hot it was. Her stomach achingly welcomed the soup, warming her skin and giving her cheeks a rosy color that had not been there in decades.

She finished the soup in under a minute, throwing the bowl on the floor. Kaede smiled, standing up. She slid the door open, giving the young girl a wink.

"I'll let you get some rest. I'll check on you later."

She closed the door and turned to see Inuyasha glaring at her, blocking her path.

"Well, old hag? Any news?"

The old woman sighed, grumbling under her breath.

"The child needs her rest. She hasn't eaten nor slept in days apparently."

"You have a name or anything?" he pushed, his golden eyes scorching.

She growled, pushing past him to the garden.

"Look, she needs to gain our trust before she tells us anything. The girl has been traumatized enough. As far as we know, she has no family nor does she have any friends. What makes you think she's going to confide in us?"

She took a breath to calm herself.

"Give her a few days to relax, and then we'll see where it goes."

Kimnara peeked out her door, seeing the strange man growling at the woman's words.

She was right. After what had happened, she didn't know who to trust. She didn't even know what to call home.

For all she knew the demons were searching for her; wasting precious time…but running would only make her that much more vulnerable.

She had no choice…she had to have some place to find the answers that she needed.

And this was the only place that seemed to have the key…


End file.
